


Jedna noc

by Winnetou



Category: Doctor Strange (2016), Marvel Cinematic Universe, The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: Angst, Fluff, Hurt/Comfort, IronStrange, M/M, Romance, Sexual Content
Language: Polski
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-07
Updated: 2018-10-07
Packaged: 2019-07-27 20:57:18
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,073
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16227182
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Winnetou/pseuds/Winnetou
Summary: Pożar, Pepper, miniaturowe czarne dziury na ulicach, a na domiar złego jeszczeon. Tony już czuł zbliżającą się migrenę.





	Jedna noc

**Author's Note:**

  * Translation into Русский available: [Одна ночь](https://archiveofourown.org/works/18129251) by [qazanostra](https://archiveofourown.org/users/qazanostra/pseuds/qazanostra)



\- Cholera jasna!

Tony jak oparzony odskoczył od stołu roboczego. Dosłownie, bo wysięgnik nowego robota, którego właśnie konstruował, zaczął iskrzyć i dymić. Po warsztacie rozniósł się smród palonej gumy. DUM-E raźno przystąpił do akcji gaśniczej. 

\- Ani mi się waż! – Krzyknął Tony, kiedy DUM-E skierował dyszę gaśnicy w jego stronę. 

Próbował właśnie ocenić szkody i wykryć źródło pożaru, kiedy zadzwonił telefon. Spojrzał na ekran, zobaczył sygnał wideokonferencji od Pepper i uznał, że pożar nie był jednak najgorszym, co mogło go dzisiaj spotkać. Ostatnio Pepper dzwoniła tylko w jednej sprawie.

\- Witaj, Pepper! – Bardzo starał się nie brzmieć na zdenerwowanego.  
\- Cześć, Tony. Czy to dym?  
\- To nic takiego. Nie przejmuj się. 

Przez lata niańczenia Tony’ego u Potts wykształciło się coś w rodzaju szóstego zmysłu, dzięki któremu zawsze wiedziała, kiedy coś jest nie w porządku. 

\- Kolejny pożar?  
\- Przecież mówię ci, że to nic takiego. Poza tym już to opanowałem. 

Pepper jeszcze chwilę patrzyła na niego podejrzliwie, ale w końcu dała spokój. 

\- Pamiętasz, mam nadzieję, o sobotniej gali? – Kobieta od razu przeszła do sedna.  
\- Jak mógłbym zapomnieć, skoro codziennie mi o tym przypominasz? – naburmuszył się Tony.  
\- Ktoś musi dopilnować, żebyś się na niej pojawił.  
\- Ale ja wcale nie chcę tam iść! – jęknął Stark.  
\- Tony, to ważna impreza organizowana przez twoją fundację, sygnowana twoim nazwiskiem. Nie możesz się nie pojawić. – Pepper była już zirytowana zachowaniem Tony’ego. – Kiedyś nie było problemu z zaciągnięciem cię na jakikolwiek bankiet. Problematyczne było wyprowadzenie cię z niego.  
\- No to co? Zmieniłem zdanie odnośnie imprez masowych.  
\- To nie impreza masowa. Tam będzie wielu ważnych ludzi, którzy bardzo liczą na spotkanie z tobą.  
\- Będą musieli obejść się smakiem.  
\- Tony, proszę cię, nie utrudniaj. Wiele rzeczy mogę za ciebie zrobić, ale nie mogę być Tonym Starkiem.  
\- Ale ja nie chcę. Pepper, proooszę.

Spróbował zrobić szczenięce oczy, ale przez telefon to nie działało tak dobrze. Poza tym Potts już dawno temu uodporniła się na tę sztuczkę. Była niewzruszona jak lądolód. 

\- Tony, to tylko jeden wieczór – powiedziała trochę łagodniejszym tonem. 

Zanim Stark zdążył się odezwać rozległ się głos FRIDAY.

- _Panie Stark, agentka Rromanov na linii alarmowej._

\- Wybacz, Pepper, ale muszę kończyć. Odezwę się. Pa! – Tony ucieszył się, że ma pretekst, żeby zakończyć tę rozmowę. Rozłączył się szybko choć wiedział, że Pepper nie da się tak łatwo spławić. Poza tym miała rację w kwestii tej gali. Jak zwykle z resztą. 

\- Co tam? – Zagadnął, odbierając połączenie od Natashy.  
\- Pamiętasz te dziwne czarne dziury, które od jakiegoś czasu pojawiają się w różnych częściach miasta? – Zapytała Nat. Siedziała za sterami quinjeta i i wyglądało, jakby walczyła z silnym wiatrem.  
\- No pamiętam – przyznał Tony.  
\- No to właśnie mamy kolejną.  
\- Pomóc wam? – Tony ruszył w kierunku zbroi.  
\- Nie trzeba, damy sobie radę – powstrzymała go Natasha – ale kontaktował się ze mną Strange i podobno ma coś, co może nam pomóc. Możesz do niego podskoczyć?  
\- Czemu ja? – Zapytał Tony zbolałym głosem. Ile jeszcze nieprzyjemnych rzeczy go dzisiaj spotka?  
\- My tu jesteśmy trochę zajęci – odparła Nat kąśliwym tonem. – Próbujemy we trójkę powstrzymać to coś przed wciągnięciem wszystkiego, co znalazło się zbyt blisko.  
\- We trójkę? A Thor i Banner?  
\- Thor ma jakieś swoje sprawy, a Bruce jest akurat na konferencji w Tokio.  
\- Na pewno dacie sobie radę?  
\- Tak, ale dobrze by było znaleźć przyczynę tych zjawisk. Leć do Strange’a, a my dołączymy, jak już uporamy się z tym wszystkim.  
\- Dobra – mruknął niechętnie Tony i Nat się rozłączyła. 

Pożar, Pepper, miniaturowe czarne dziury na ulicach, a na domiar złego jeszcze _on_. Tony już czuł zbliżającą się migrenę.

Stephen Strange irytował Tony’ego odkąd tylko się poznali. Może to była wina podobnych charakterów, a więc faktu, że obaj byli aroganccy i uparci, ale gdy tylko czarodziej pojawiał się w pobliżu, Tony od razu odczuwał rozdrażnienie. Już sam fakt, że oddycha, był denerwujący. Denerwował go sposób, w jaki się wyrażał, jakby mówił do kogoś mało rozgarniętego. I ten styl bycia, głupie łachy i bzdurna peleryna. I to, jak patrzył na Tony’ego. Pod jego spojrzeniem Stark czuł się jak na widelcu. Za każdym razem, gdy się spotykali, zmrużone oczy taksowały go uważnie, oceniająco, a ich wyraz nieodmiennie świadczył o tym, że Strange jest bardzo zadowolony z tego, co widzi. Te oczy zawsze wydawały się Tony’emu trochę gadzie. Przywodziły na myśl drapieżnika, który co prawda już jest syty, ale nie pogardzi kolejnym kąskiem. Aż dziwne, że nie miały pionowych źrenic. A teraz Tony sam musi się do niego wybrać. No po prostu pięknie. 

Z pewnymi oporami sięgnął po obudowę zbroi i dwoma stuknięciami aktywował nanocząsteczki. Okryły jego ciało jak druga skóra. Cóż, przynajmniej nie stanie przeciwko temu wszystkiemu nieuzbrojony. Choć jeśli chodzi o Pepper, to żadna zbroja nie będzie wystarczająca. 

***

Tony wylądował przed Sanctum Sanctorum nie zwracając uwagi na zamieszanie, jakie wywołał. Zadzwonił do drzwi z cichą nadzieją, że Strange’a nie ma w domu. Nadzieje okazały się niestety płonne, bo dźwięk dzwonka nie przebrzmiał jeszcze, kiedy drzwi rozwarły się bezgłośnie. Wszedł i rozejrzał się, ale nikogo w pobliżu nie było. Zrobił jeszcze kilka kroków, a ich echo rozeszło się po przestronnym holu. 

\- Tutaj, Stark!

Wołanie dobiegało gdzieś z górnych pięter budynku. Tony wspiął się schodami na samą górę i trafił na przestronne, jasne poddasze, które najwyraźniej zostało zaadaptowane na salę do ćwiczeń. Stephen Strange, ubrany tylko w luźne spodnie, balansował na jednej ręce na środku sali.

\- Już kończę – rzucił w kierunku Tony’ego, zrobił salto i lekko wylądował na bosych stopach. Przeczesał dłonią włosy i dopiero wtedy spojrzał na swojego gościa. – Agentka Romanov wspominała, że wpadniesz.

Uśmiech, jakim go obdarzył, Tony sklasyfikował jako „pająk złapał wyjątkowo tłustą muchę”. Starał się nie gapić za bardzo, ale było to trudne, bo okazało się, że w kwestii tężyzny fizycznej Strange’owi też niczego nie brakuje. Kolejna rzecz, żeby go za nią nie lubić.

\- Mogę przyjść później. – Tony bardzo starał się, żeby jego głos nie zdradził jego uczuć.  
\- Nie ma potrzeby. Daj mi tylko dziesięć minut na szybki prysznic i jestem do twojej dyspozycji – powiedział Stephen podnosząc z podłogi koszulkę. – Zaczekaj proszę w bibliotece. 

Czekając na czarodzieja Tony od niechcenia przeglądał księgi, ale jego myśli były zajęte zupełnie czym innym. Nie mógł pozbyć się myśli, że cały ten pokaz był przygotowany właśnie po to, żeby zrobić na nim wrażenie. No więc zrobił. Widok kropelek potu spływających po szerokiej piersi i muskularnych ramionach sprawił, że zrobiło mu się gorąco. Zbyt długo jestem sam, pomyślał, odkładając księgę na miejsce. Musi wreszcie sobie kogoś znaleźć, skoro na sam widok Stephena Strange’a bez koszulki miękną mu kolana. 

Stephen faktycznie wrócił po dziesięciu minutach, świeży jak poranek i przebrany swój zwyczajowy strój, choć najwyraźniej zrezygnował z peleryny. Tony paradowanie w czymś takim na co dzień uważał za trochę dziecinne.

\- Natasha wspominała, że możesz wiedzieć coś w sprawie tych dziwnych czarnych dziur, które od jakiegoś czasu nawiedzają miasto – powiedział, żeby mieć to jak najszybciej z głowy i dając jednocześnie do zrozumienia, że tylko po to tu przyszedł.  
\- Udało mi się ustalić co nieco – przyznał Stephen, podchodząc do wielkiego biurka stojącego pod jednym z okien. Rozłożył na nim mapę miasta i gestem zaprosił Tony’ego bliżej. – Pewnie już sami do tego doszliście, ale po naniesieniu na mapę miejsc, w których pojawiły się te zjawiska, łatwo można określić ogólny rejon ich oddziaływania. Tak się składa, że od jakiegoś czasu ja i moi przyjaciele w tej samej okolicy tropimy pewnego handlarza starzyzną.  
\- To chyba bardziej robota dla policji? – Zdziwił się Tony. Stał dwa kroki od Strange’a, ale mimo to wyraźnie czuł szyprowy zapach jego szamponu. Był przyjemny i to też było irytujące.  
\- Generalnie tak, ale ostatnio ten konkretny paser często wchodził w posiadanie przedmiotów o niewątpliwie magicznych właściwościach. Do tej pory były to raczej nieszkodliwe błyskotki dla zapaleńców bez prawdziwego pojęcia o magii, ale tym razem podejrzewam coś znacznie poważniejszego. Te czarne dziury, jak je nazywasz, to w rzeczywistości portale. Spaczone portale, które wiodą prosto w pustkę kosmosu. Różnica ciśnień powoduje, że faktycznie zachowują się trochę jak czarne dziury. Myślę, że ten typek zdobył gdzieś pierścień podobny do mojego, z tym, że uszkodzony. Próbuje go używać, a efekty sam widziałeś.  
\- Wiesz, gdzie można go znaleźć?  
\- Gdybym wiedział, to już dawno bym się nim zajął. – Strange chciał dodać coś jeszcze, ale znów zadzwonił dzwonek u drzwi. – Pewnie twoi przyjaciele.

Kiedy wyszedł, żeby powitać gości, Tony mógł wreszcie odetchnąć głębiej i rozluźnić się. Nie miał pojęcia, co się z nim działo. Przez cały krótki wykład Stephen prawie nie spuszczał z niego oczu i owszem, było to niekomfortowe tyle, że… nie całkiem. Odkrycie tego, że istnieje jakaś jego część, która lubi sposób, w jaki mężczyzna na niego patrzy, w jaki go adoruje, było sporym szokiem. Od dalszego zagłębiania się w ten temat uratował go powrót Stephena. Tuż za nim do biblioteki weszli Natasha, Clint i Steve. 

Stephen szybko wdrożył przybyłych w temat. Zadanie, jakie mieli przed sobą, było w sumie całkiem proste i nie wymagało szczególnego planowania. 

\- Czyli jeśli ma pan rację, to mamy tu do czynienia z facetem, któremu dostał się w ręce obiekt zbyt potężny, by umiał nad nim zapanować? – upewnił się Rogers.  
\- Nawet w pełni wyszkolony mag może mieć problem z kontrolą wypaczonego portalu, a ten człowiek z pewnością ma bardzo blade pojęcie o magii – przyznał Stephen. – Im szybciej go znajdziemy, tym mniejszych szkód zdąży narobić. To nie jest zabawka i w niepowołanych rękach może być naprawdę niebezpieczna.  
\- Cóż, jeśli połączymy siły to raczej nie będzie z tym problemu – Clint wciąż przyglądał się mapie. – Nie ma tu zbyt wielu miejsc, w których mógł urządzić sobie kryjówkę.  
\- Być może, ale ta plątanina zaułków może być problematyczna – zauważyła Nat. – I wciąż nie wiemy, czy działa sam.  
\- Myślę, że trochę przeceniacie jego możliwości – Strange uśmiechnął się pobłażliwie.  
\- Lepiej przeceniać, niż nie doceniać. – Głos Capa był raczej chłodny. – Wtedy człowieka spotyka mniej przykrych niespodzianek.  
\- Pan tu jest kapitanem – czarodziej lekko skłonił głowę, ale ten gest mało miał wspólnego z szacunkiem, a trochę więcej z drwiną. Dało się wyczuć wyraźny wzrost napięcia.  
\- Powiadomimy pana, gdy ustalimy szczegóły akcji – powiedziała Natasha zbierając się do wyjścia i lekko popychając Steve’a w kierunku drzwi. Rogers posłuchał, ale na odchodnym rzucił jeszcze Strange’owi niezbyt przyjazne spojrzenie.

Czarodziej odprowadził ich do drzwi. Ściskając jego dłoń Tony’emu wydało się, że mężczyzna przytrzymał ją o kilka sekund dłużej, niż było to przyjęte. 

\- Mama nadzieję, że zobaczymy się w sobotę, Stark – powiedział.  
\- Och, więc też się wybierasz? – zapytał Tony. Natychmiast z resztą pożałował, bo to pytanie wydało mu się trochę zbyt obcesowe.  
\- Cóż, skoro dostałem zaproszenie, to chyba z niego skorzystam. Chyba, że masz jakieś zastrzeżenia co do mojej obecności?  
\- Nie, jasne, że nie – wyjąkał Stark. – Do zobaczenia więc.

Zanim puścił jego dłoń Stephen jakby delikatnie przejechał kciukiem po jej grzbiecie, ale to mogła być tylko przewrażliwiona wyobraźnia Tony’ego. Ten gest wcale nie musiał nic oznaczać. Ale mógł też oznaczać bardzo wiele. 

***

Sprawa spaczonych portali, które Tony uparcie nazywał czarnymi dziurami, została rozwiązana sprawnie i szybko. Tak, jak podejrzewał Stephen, paser nie był geniuszem. Uwinęli się w jedno popołudnie. A szkoda, bo gdyby to się przeciągnęło, to może Tony znalazł by wymówkę, żeby nie iść na tę nieszczęsną galę. A tak, niestety, musiał tu być i udawać, że jest zachwycony.

Kiedyś, dawno temu, rzeczywiście byłby zachwycony. Ale to było kiedyś. Przez te lata, kiedy był członkiem Avengers, wiele się zmieniło. To, czego doświadczył w swoim życiu sprawiło, że zupełnie inaczej postrzegał teraz co jest ważne, a co nie. Kiedyś wkładał zbroję lekko, jakby to było ubranie. Iron Man był bohaterem, ulubieńcem tłumów. Z biegiem czasu jednak zbroja i związane z nią brzemię zaczęły mu ciążyć. Wśród wiwatujących tłumów coraz częściej słychać było groźne pomruki niezadowolenia. Zaczął więc unikać tłumów. Zrozumiał, że bycie czyimś bohaterem czyni odpowiedzialnym za tego kogoś. Dopóki miał drużynę, było łatwiej. Kiedy drużyna się rozpadła zrozumiał, że sam tego nie udźwignie. Te kilka lat było ciężkich, ale teraz powoli wracali do normy, choć, rzecz jasna, nie wszystko będzie tak, jak dawniej.

Błądził wzrokiem po sali, wolny chwilowo od natrętnych rozmówców. Media bardzo szybko zauważyły wycofanie się Starka z życia publicznego, więc takie okazje, jak ta gala, stanowiły dla nich nie lada gratkę. Nawet śmietanka towarzyska miasta korzystała z okazji, żeby zamienić z nim kilka słów, skoro już pojawił się gdzieś osobiście. Tak, kiedyś czułby się mile połechtany tak powszechnym zainteresowaniem, ale teraz był już tylko znużony. Najchętniej wróciłby do siebie i zaszył się w warsztacie. Już prawie nie było czuć w nim spalenizny. 

Kiedy tak się rozglądał nagle poczuł na sobie czyjś wzrok. Domyślił się, czyj. Tylko jedna osoba miała spojrzenie tak… namacalne. Starannie panując nad wyrazem twarzy odszukał wzrokiem Stephena Strange’a. Faktycznie, mężczyzna przyglądał mu się, jak zwykle uważnie, mrużąc oczy i lekko unosząc kąciki warg. Dziś wieczór zrezygnował ze swoich szat na rzecz smokingu. Tony pozdrowił go skinieniem głowy. Strange odpowiedział tym samym. Wziął z tacy przechodzącego obok kelnera kieliszek wina i ruszył w kierunku Tony’ego. Jego postawa i nonszalancki krok sugerowały, jakoby robił to wyłącznie dlatego, że i tak nie ma akurat ciekawszego zajęcia. Jego oczy sugerowały jednak coś zupełnie odwrotnego. 

\- Witaj, Strange. – Tony postarał się przybrać równie rozluźnioną postawę, choć miał wątpliwości, czy mu się to udało.  
\- Witaj, Stark. Całkiem udany wieczór. 

W pierwszym odruchu Tony chciał przytaknąć, ale słowa uwięzły mu w gardle. 

\- Jak dla kogo – rzucił tylko, choć wiedział, że nie zabrzmiało to zbyt uprzejmie. Nie miał nastroju, żeby trzymać się konwenansów.

Stephen przez chwilę tylko mu się przyglądał. Nie wydawał się urażony. Był bardziej jakby zaskoczony, jakby nie spodziewał się po Tonym takiej bezpośredniości. Upił łyk wina i chyba podjął jakąś decyzję, bo jego twarz przybrała bardziej stanowczy wyraz. 

\- Jeśli mogę mówić otwarcie – zaczął z pewnym wahaniem – to przyglądam ci się od jakiegoś czasu…  
\- Nie da się nie zauważyć – burknął Stark.  
\- …i wydaje mi się, że czujesz się… niekomfortowo… w moim towarzystwie – Stephen ostrożnie dobierał słowa. – Mogę wiedzieć, czemu?

Tony wpatrywał się w niego zaskoczony, z lekko rozchylonymi ustami. Co to w ogóle za pytanie?

\- Oczywiście, że czuję się niekomfortowo – przyznał bez ogródek. Zaplótł ręce na piersi, bo wiedział, że komuś takiemu jak Strange ten gest powie bardzo dużo.  
\- Czemu? – powtórzył czarodziej, niezrażony zachowaniem rozmówcy.

Tony zawahał się. „Bo tak” nie wydawało się dobrą odpowiedzią, ale nagle te wszystkie argumenty, które zawsze sobie wmawiał, wydały mu się całkiem głupie.

\- Bo jesteś zarozumiały i cyniczny. I patrzysz na rozmówcę, jakbyś uważał się za mądrzejszego – powiedział w końcu. A w myślach dodał: Bo na mnie patrzysz jakbyś rozbierał mnie wzrokiem. A mi zaczyna się to podobać.

Strange nie wydawał się urażony. Zaskoczyło go chyba to, że uzyskał odpowiedź.

\- Mówiłeś o mnie, czy o sobie? – zapytał lekko rozbawionym tonem.

Tony nabrał powietrza w płuca, żeby się odgryźć, ale zrezygnował i wypuścił je w długim, powolnym wydechu. Strange miał rację – przecież Tony pod tym względem nie różnił się od niego.

\- Wiesz, jeśli mam być szczery, to zawsze podziwiałem to, z jaką konsekwencją realizowałeś swoje plany – kontynuował Stephen.  
\- Naprawdę? – Zdziwił się Tony. Początkowe zdenerwowanie powoli zaczęło go opuszczać.  
\- Cóż, byłeś znany jeszcze zanim stałeś się Iron Manem. Twoja decyzja o przebranżowieniu swoich zakładów była bardzo śmiała i przez długi czas przeważały opinie, że zwariowałeś. Ale ty z determinacją realizowałeś to, co uważałeś za słuszne. I przyznałeś się do porażki, kiedy na jaw wyszła prawda o sprzedaży waszej broni terrorystom. Niewielu byłoby zdolnych stawić czoła prawdzie i pogodzić się z konsekwencjami. 

Coś w głosie Stephena sprawiło, że Tony spojrzał na niego uważniej. Może to była nieudawana szczerość, a może wrażenie, że nie miał na myśli tylko Starka.

\- Słyszałem, że zanim zająłeś się całą tą magią, byłeś chirurgiem i to świetnym – powiedział, żeby jakoś przerwać zapadłą nagle ciszę.  
\- Neurochirurgiem i, och, byłem najlepszy – Stephen powiedział to tak, jakby nie miało to większego znaczenia.  
\- Więc czemu to rzuciłeś?

Coś we wzroku mężczyzny powiedziało mu, że nie było to dobre pytanie.

\- Tak jak i ciebie spotkał mnie nagły wypadek, który odmienił moje życie – odpowiedział trochę zagadkowo. – Z tym, że ty mogłeś dzięki temu rozwinąć swoje zainteresowania, a ja byłem zmuszony poszukać sobie nowych. 

Tony musiał mieć bardzo zagubiony wyraz twarzy, bo Stephen uśmiechnął się wyrozumiale i podniósł wolną dłoń na wysokość twarzy. Tony nigdy wcześniej nie przyglądał się jego rękom, bo, po pierwsze, nie miał powodu, a po drugi Strange niemal zawsze nosił rękawice. Dopiero teraz zauważył więc cienkie blizny, biegnące wzdłuż palców i śródręcza, i niknące pod mankietem koszuli. Dłoń drżała lekko, ale wyraźnie.

\- Nie wiedziałem – powiedział cicho Tony. Nagle zrobiło mu się wstyd z powodu swojej ciekawości.  
\- Nie jest to coś, czym chcę się chwalić. Rękawice nie są tylko modnym dodatkiem do stroju – powiedział Stephen, jakby czytał w jego myślach. – Spotkała mnie kara, niektórzy twierdzą, że zasłużona.  
\- Tak, o mnie też tak mówili.  
\- Kiedy człowiek zostaje strącony ze swojego piedestału, to bardzo ciężko mu się podnieść – z zamyśleniem stwierdził Stephen. Potem jakby się ocknął i znów spojrzał na Tony’ego z lekkim uśmiechem. – Nie będę już dłużej zajmował ci czasu, z pewnością wiele ważnych osób chce jeszcze z tobą porozmawiać. Poza tym kapitan Rogers pewnie się o ciebie niepokoi.  
\- Steve’a nie powinno obchodzić, z kim rozmawiam. Już nie – powiedział Tony łapiąc odchodzącego mężczyznę za łokieć.

W końcu zaczynał rozumieć, o co mogło chodzić. Nie był do końca pewien, ale wszystko na to wskazywało. I uznał, że podejmie tę grę. Bo w końcu czemu nie? Spojrzeniem wyłowił z tłumu Rogersa. Cap rozmawiał z ludźmi, których Tony nawet nie kojarzył. Chyba wyczuł na sobie jego spojrzenie, bo zerknął w tę stronę. Przez chwilę patrzyli na siebie, po czym ich oczy rozeszły się. Tak po prostu.

Nie można cały czas żyć przeszłością. W końcu nadchodzi taki moment, że trzeba zakończyć pewne sprawy definitywnie, bo inaczej można przegapić kolejną szansę, którą podsuwa los. 

Tony i Stephen stali przez chwilę w milczeniu, wpatrzeni w swoje oczy. Tony nie zwalniał uścisku.

\- Może moglibyśmy kontynuować w jakimś spokojniejszym miejscu? – Zaproponował. – Ten bankiet już dawno mnie znudził.  
\- Myślę, że to da się zrobić.

Wyszli, starając się nie zwracać na siebie uwagi. W jakimś pustym korytarzu Stephen wyjął z kieszeni pierścień teleportacji i otworzył portal. Nikt nie widział, jak zniknęli w złotym rozbłysku.

***

Biblioteka Sanktum Sanctorum była miejscem, które tchnęło magią i tajemniczością. Zdawało się wręcz, że zebrane na półkach księgi szepczą, kiedy przechodziło się obok. Kilka lamp jarzyło się łagodnym blaskiem.

\- Napijesz się czegoś? – zapytał Stephen.  
\- Może być szkocka z wodą.

Szklanki pojawiły się znikąd. Alkohol miał przyjemny, ziemisto-dymny posmak i pomagał na zdenerwowanie. 

\- Wiesz, to miejsce jest niezwykłe – powiedział Tony, żeby jakoś wznowić przerwaną rozmowę. – Dużo czasu zajęło ci skompletowanie tego wszystkiego? – Zatoczył ręką krąg, obejmując całe pomieszczenie.  
\- Większość odziedziczyłem po moim poprzedniku – Stephen wzruszył ramionami. Lód w jego szklance zadzwonił o ścianki.  
\- To musiało być spore wyzwanie, tak diametralnie zmienić swój światopogląd? – Stark znów nawiązał do przeszłości czarodzieja.  
\- Dla tak racjonalnego umysłu, jak mój, nawet bardzo. Szczerze mówiąc, ku magii zwróciłem się dopiero wtedy, gdy nie widziałem już innego sposobu na odzyskanie sprawności w dłoniach. I nawet wtedy miałem zamiar traktować to tylko jak bardzo niekonwencjonalną kurację. To wszystko – teraz to on objął gestem pomieszczenie – przyszło całkiem nagle i niespodziewanie. I zanim się obejrzałem, to był mój świat.  
\- I już nie chcesz być lekarzem?  
\- Nie. Szczerze mówiąc, nigdy nie byłem dobry w leczeniu.  
\- Ale sam mówiłeś… - zaczął Tony, ale Stephen mu przerwał.  
\- Byłem dobrym fachowcem. Byłem najlepszy. I tylko to się liczyło. Leczyłem ludzi nie z powołania, a z ambicji. Naprawiałem ich, można by rzec, a później już mnie nie obchodzili. Czasami takie podejście jest dobre, ale na dłuższą metę pacjenci oczekują raczej współczucie i wyrozumiałości. W tamtych czasach nie byłem do tego skłonny.  
\- A teraz? – Cicho zapytał Tony.  
\- Teraz rozumiem więcej, a przynajmniej mam taką nadzieję... Znam wartość ludzkiego życia, choć poznałem ją dopiero wtedy, gdy moje własne nic już dla mnie nie znaczyło.

Stephen oparł się o to samo biurko, przy którym dwa dni wcześniej planowali wspólną akcję przeciwko handlarzowi starzyzną. Zapatrzył się w pusty blat, jakby nagle zobaczył tam coś interesującego.

\- A jak było z tobą? – zapytał nie patrząc na Tony’ego. – Co sprawiło, że tak altruistycznie narażasz życie?  
\- Przypadek – teraz to Stark wzruszył ramionami. – Początkowo walczyłem dla siebie. A właściwie w swojej obronie. Z jakichś powodów wielu ludziom nie podobał się mój sukces. – Uśmiechnął się krzywo. – Dopiero Fury wsiadł mi na ambicję mówiąc, że owszem, Iron Man by im się przydał, ale Tony Stark już niekoniecznie. Zebrał nas razem i dał powód. Trochę to było podstępne, ale poskutkowało. A później jakoś to poszło. I działało, aż…

Urwał. To, że pogodził się z przeszłością nie znaczyło, że pewne wspomnienia wciąż nie sprawiały bólu. 

\- Ale znów jesteście drużyną – zauważył Stephen.  
\- Jesteśmy – zgodził się Tony – ale już nie tą samą. 

Podczas rozmowy zbliżył się do biurka. Stali teraz o krok od siebie. Tony wyczuł drzewno-cytrusowy zapach perfum. 

\- Zatrzymałeś mnie – stwierdził nagle Stephen.  
\- Rozmowa z tobą była interesująca. Wiele mi uświadomiła – odparł Tony.  
\- Co takiego mianowicie?  
\- Że jesteśmy do siebie podobni bardziej, niż mi się wydawało.

Dzieliło ich już tylko kilkanaście centymetrów. Stephen pochylił się i Tony czuł jego oddech na swoich ustach.

\- Teraz też mnie zatrzymasz? – wyszeptał.  
\- Nie wiem – odparł Tony zgodnie z prawdą.

Stephen pocałował go ostrożnie, z wahaniem, spodziewając się odepchnięcia, które jednak nie nastąpiło. Jego wargi były miękkie, gorące i czułe, i Tony nie zdołał powstrzymać westchnienia, kiedy oddawał pocałunek.

Podjął tę grę świadomie. Bo mógł i chciał. Dopiero teraz zrozumiał, jak bardzo doskwierała mu samotność. A Stephen był tutaj, przy nim. Był blisko. To wystarczyło. Może nie zawsze potrafili się dogadać, ale tu akurat słowa nie były wymagane. Nagle bardzo zapragnął, by wziął go w ramiona. 

Stephen delikatnie przerwał pocałunek i odsunął się na tyle, by móc popatrzeć na Tony’ego. Spojrzenie miał trochę zamyślone, ale jego usta się uśmiechały. Kciukiem pogładził wargi drugiego mężczyzny.

\- Co ty na to?

Tony czuł jak serce wali mu o żebra, a krew spływa w dół ciała. Zdecydowanie zbyt długo był sam, skoro tylko pocałunek wystarczył, żeby doprowadzić go do takiego stanu. Złapał za poły marynarki Stephena i sięgnął ku jego ustom. Gdzieś z tyłu głowy pojawiła się znajoma irytacja, bo musiał stanąć na palcach, żeby to zrobić, ale to uczucie szybko zginęło w wirze innych, silniejszych. 

\- Całuj mnie jeszcze – wyszeptał w jego rozchylone wargi. 

Stephen jęknął, objął Tony’ego tak gwałtownie, że ten omal nie stracił równowagi, i przyparł do biurka. Stark otoczył jego szyję ramionami, pozwalając mu przejąć całą inicjatywę. Jego pełne i chętne wargi napierały na niego, domagając się wciąż więcej i więcej, więc Tony dał mu więcej. Musnął je językiem, zapraszając Stephena, by posunął się dalej. 

Kant biurka wpijał się Tony’emu w ciało, więc podciągnął się niezgrabnie na blat. Stephen oparł dłonie po obu stronach jego bioder. 

\- Tony... Tony…!

Chryste, ja właśnie usłyszałem swoje imię?, pomyślał Tony. 

Krew szumiała mu w uszach, ale mimo to był pewien. To było tylko jego imię, ale ton, jakim zostało wypowiedziane wystarczył, by zrozumiał prośbę. Rozsunął nogi pozwalając, by Stephen znalazł się między jego udami. Wciąż jeszcze byli ubrani, ale to nie miało potrwać długo, bo Strange właśnie zaczął rozpinać jego koszulę. Stark nie pozostał mu dłużny i ściągnął mu marynarkę, później muchę, aż wreszcie zabrał się za guziki. 

Stephen prawie nie odrywał się od jego ust, chyba, że dla zaczerpnięcia oddechu. Tony poddał mu się. Tak dobrze było poczuć przy sobie drugie ciało, ciepłe i żywe. Miał już dosyć zimnych, samotnych nocy. 

W końcu czarodziej zostawił jego usta – teraz zaczerwienione i nabrzmiałe – i przesunął się na szyję. Całował ją z zapamiętaniem, zostawiając mokre ślady. Tony odchylił głowę, żeby ułatwić mu dostęp. Zamknął oczy i oparł się na łokciach. To było cudowne. Zęby Stephena kąsały jego skórę – akurat na tyle mocno, by sprawić przyjemność, a nie ból. Przyssał się na chwilę w miejscu, gdzie tętnica była najbliżej skóry i Stark wiedział, że musiał wyczuć jego szaleńczy puls. Zostawił tam ślad i przesunął się niżej. Tony zadrżał czując, jak mokry język podąża wzdłuż tętnicy i zatrzymuje się na obojczyku, gdzie Stephen zostawił kolejne znamię. Uświadomił sobie, jak głośno dyszy.

Stephen uporał się z guzikami koszuli i teraz rozsunął materiał, odsłaniając pierś Starka. Dłońmi i wzrokiem prześledził linie jego mięśni w dół, aż do podbrzusza, a potem z powrotem. Jego palce zatrzymały się na bliźnie w miejscu, gdzie kiedyś był reaktor. 

\- Mi też zostały blizny – powiedział Tony.  
\- A ta tutaj jest po… - Stephen zawahał się.  
\- Po reaktorze łukowym. Przez wiele lat utrzymywał odłamki pocisku z dala od mojego serca. Długo myślałem, że innego serca nie mam.  
\- Masz. Czuję je.

Strange położył mu dłoń na piersi i trzymał ją tam przez sekundę lub dwie. Później pochylił się, całując to miejsce. Tony znów zadrżał. 

\- Chodź tutaj – wyszeptał gorączkowo i przyciągnął Stephena bliżej. 

Ich usta znów złączyły się w namiętnym pocałunku. Byli blisko, tak blisko, że ocierali się o siebie, coraz szybciej i coraz mocniej, i Tony czuł, że jeśli tak dalej pójdzie, to dojdzie we własną bieliznę. 

\- Zaczekaj. Wolniej. – Ledwie zdołał dobyć z siebie głosu, by to powiedzieć.  
\- Czemu? Nie chcę. – Stephen znów zajął się jego szyją. Jego broda drażniła rozgrzaną skórę Tony’ego. – Nie wiesz nawet, ile razy wyobrażałem sobie, że rozkładam cię na tym biurku, a ty wołasz mnie rwącym się głosem. Pragnąłem cię tak bardzo, że czasami wydawało mi się, że oszaleję. Może już oszalałem, a to tylko wytwór mojego udręczonego umysłu?  
\- Nie, to nie… Ja zaraz… Zaczekaj! – Stark złapał go za ramiona, ale na niewiele się to zdało.  
\- Nie chcę czekać. Tak długo już na ciebie czekałem.

Stephen naparł na niego, wciskając go w lakierowany blat. Ich erekcje ocierały się o siebie przez spodnie i Tony czuł, że jest już na krawędzi. Żądza Stephena i to, że najwyraźniej nie obchodziło go, co mówi Tony, zdenerwowały i może trochę przestraszyły Starka. Nie tak wyobrażał sobie tę noc. Potrzebował czasu, by znów przyzwyczaić się do tak bliskiego kontaktu z drugą osobą. I wtedy poczuł, jak dłoń Stephena zsuwa się na jego krocze. Mężczyzna zaczął dotykać go przez spodnie, jednocześnie samemu mocniej przyciskając się do niego.

\- Zwolnij, proszę! Daj mi chwilę, Ste…  
\- Nie.  
\- Steve!

Stephen zamarł. Obaj trwali chwilę w bezruchu, aż w końcu czarodziej odsunął się sztywno. Zaległa ciężka cisza. 

\- Więc ty jednak wciąż… wciąż o nim myślisz? – zapytał Strange zdławionym głosem. 

Tony widział wyraźnie, jak jego grdyka podskoczyła, gdy z trudem przełknął ślinę. Przez chwilę patrzył na niego zdezorientowany, nie wiedząc, o co chodzi. Zawód i ból, jakie zobaczył w jego oczach, zdumiały go. Zrozumienie napłynęło w chwili, gdy Strange już odwracał się od niego, by odejść. 

\- Mówiłem do ciebie! – zawołał, siadając prosto i łapiąc go za koszulę.  
\- Jak to? – Stephen nie wyglądał, jakby mu uwierzył.  
\- Przecież twoje imię też się tak skraca, prawda? Stephen – Steve – pośpiesznie wyjaśnił Tony. – Wydawało mi się, że to dla ciebie jasne, że między mną i nim wszystko się skończyło…

Mag przewiercał go wzrokiem, jakby chciał dotrzeć do jego serca, żeby sprawdzić, czy to prawda. Wyraz jego twarzy był nieodgadniony. 

\- Stephen? - Głos Tony’ego był cichy i niepewny.  
\- Nie lubię tego zdrobnienia. Jest niepoważne. – Powiedział w końcu Strange. – Poza tym…  
\- Poza tym co? – Stark wpatrywał się w niego intensywnie.  
\- Poza tym to jego imię! – Nagle niewzruszona, obojętna maska opadła i Stephen spojrzał na Tony’ego rozpaczliwie i błagalnie. – Nie chcę, żebyś nazywał mnie jego imieniem. Nie dzisiaj. Nie w takiej chwili! 

Tony patrzył przez chwilę z wyrazem zdumienia na twarzy, ale zaraz uśmiechnął się i wyciągnął do niego rękę.

\- Chodź do mnie – powiedział, a kiedy Stephen nie zareagował, ponaglił go gestem. – No już, chodź.

Strange zbliżył się i pozwolił, by Tony go objął i przytulił. 

\- Naprawdę pomyślałeś, że w takiej chwili mógłbym myśleć o kimś innym? – Zapytał, przeczesując dłonią siwe pasma na skroni mężczyzny.  
\- Wybacz – wymamrotał Stephen w jego szyję. Mocno objął go w pasie.  
\- To ja powinienem przepraszać. Nie przyszło mi na myśl, że możesz tak zareagować. Zupełnie, jakbyś...

Urwał, bo elementy układanki zaczęły wskakiwać na swoje miejsce. To było tak oczywiste, że dziwił się, że nie zauważył tego wcześniej. 

\- Jesteś o niego zazdrosny, prawda? O Rogersa? – zapytał, walcząc o to, by w jego głosie nie słychać było rozbawienia.  
\- Jestem – głos Stephena był stłumiony, bo wciąż wtulał twarz w szyję Starka. – Pragnąłem cię mieć chociaż na jedną noc. Jedną noc, podczas której nie musiałbym sobie nic wyobrażać i byłbym pewien, że nie spędzasz jej z nim. Nie wiem, co jest gorsze – nie móc cię dotknąć czy wiedzieć, że on to robi.  
\- Stephen, czemu…?  
\- Przecież wiesz. Widzę, że już się domyśliłeś.  
\- Chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie.  
\- Czy to coś zmieni?  
\- Może.

Strange wyplątał się z objęć Tony’ego i spojrzał na niego. Stark był rozczochrany, ubranie miał w nieładzie, a ślady na jego szyi i obojczyku podbiegły już krwią. Tony też się w niego wpatrywał. Wyczekująco. Tym razem to on uwięził oczy czarodzieja swoim spojrzeniem. 

Stephen pochylił się, oparł czoło o czoło Tony’ego i zamknął oczy.

\- Zakochałem się w tobie – szepnął. – Nie wiem, kiedy, nie wiem, jak. Po prostu któregoś dnia to sobie uświadomiłem. Że nie mogę przestać o tobie myśleć. Że nie jesteś mi obojętny. Mimo to zwlekałem. Wiedziałem, że ty i Rogers pogodziliście się. Nie sądziłem, że mam jakąkolwiek szansę. Poza tym wyglądało na to, że mnie nie znosisz.  
\- Cóż, tak było – mruknął Tony.  
\- Zakochałem się w tobie – powtórzył Stephen. – Boże, zakochałem się i nie wiem, co teraz będzie, ale tę jedną noc… Proszę, tę jedną noc bądź mój. 

Niski, zachrypnięty z emocji głos Stephena wibrował Tony’emu w piersi. Słowa brzemieniem osiadły na sercu i wiedział, że tylko od niego zależy, co się teraz stanie. Potarł nosem o jego policzek i niemal po omacku odszukał ustami jego usta. Powolny, spokojny pocałunek rozlał się żarem po ich ciałach. Dłonie Stephena przesuwały się po żebrach Tony’ego, który jedną dłoń wplótł mu we włosy, a drugą pociągnął za koszulę.

\- Jeśli zechcesz, mogę być twój przez wszystkie dni i noce – powiedział drżącym z podniecenia głosem.

Stephen też zadrżał i ze zduszonym jękiem wpił się w usta kochanka, przywierając do niego całym ciałem. Niespodziewany i mocny ruch jego bioder wyrwał z Tony’ego głośny jęk. Czarodziej zamarł. 

\- Czy ty właśnie…? – urwał, nagle zakłopotany.  
\- Nie, ale było blisko. – W głosie Starka dało się wyczuć pretensje. - Mówiłem ci, że musisz zwolnić. Od dość długiego czasu nikogo nie miałem.  
\- Nie wiem, czy będę w stanie. Nie, kiedy mówisz mi takie rzeczy.

***

Dźwięk dzwonka zakłócał senną ciszę sypialni i wdzierał się w uszy. Tony namacał telefon, z trudem otworzył jedno oko i spojrzał na ekran. Dzwoniła Pepper.

\- Dzień dobry! – powitał go jej energiczny głos.  
\- Pepper, czy ty wiesz, która jest godzina? – Z oburzeniem wymamrotał Tony.  
\- Dwadzieścia dwie po dziesiątej – odparła Potts. – Po twoim głosie wnioskuję, że bankiet jednak się udał?  
\- Można tak powiedzieć. Nie mogę teraz rozmawiać, odezwę się potem.  
\- Jasne. W takim razie nie przeszkadzam. Na razie!

Rozłączyła się, a Tony na wszelki wypadek wyłączył telefon i rzucił go w kąt łóżka. Przekręcił się na drugi bok i znów ułożył wygodnie. 

\- Coś ważnego? – mruknął sennie Stephen, obejmując go i chowając twarz w jego włosach.  
\- Nic, co nie może zaczekać do obiadu – wymruczał Tony, wtulając się w jego pierś.


End file.
